Adventure Time in The Awful Realm of Torture!
by The Prince of Torture
Summary: Yep, another ToD Fic of mine. Only now...IT'S WITH THE ADVENTURE TIME CHARACTERS!  1st chapter will explain all rules.
1. The Rules, PPL THE RULES!

The Prince: (Laughing Evilly) I'm so happy! My SECOND capture of a famous Crew! (clears throat) Sorry for that. Anyway, This chapter is soley for the purpose of explaining the and characters. It WILL NOT have anything to do with whatever will follow this chapter.

Characters:

Finn

Jake

Princess Bubblegum (after season two, so she is 13)

Marceline

Beemo (will be known as BMO in this story)

LSP (Lumpy Space Princess)

Lady Rainicorn

Ice King

Gunter

The Lich

...and anyone else you can remember!

NOTE: Only Finn, Jake, PB, Marceline, BMO, Rainicorn, Ice King, and Gunter will speak under normal circumstances. Everyone else will only speak when brought for a dare. This is for the sake of making simpler to write their opinions, I apologize for any disappointment, But I'm JUST trying to make it easier to write.

Rules of Dares and Truths:

They must stay within a T rating. Anything above T will be ignored

Can be done in review. (PM the dare if you want it to surprise the other Viewers)

Write clearly so I can understand it.

I WILL NOT accept dares with characters that are not from Adventure Time.

Next Chapter...IT SHALL BEGIN! MWAHAHAHAHA!

BYE!


	2. It begins, Mwahahahahahahaha!

The Prince: Hello, Mortals. For those who do not know me, I am The Prince of Torture. My goal is simple...to torture those whose names are known by countless...OK, you know what? I'm trying to torture celebrities, okay? WHY CANT' PEOPLE UNDERSTAND BIG WORDS ANYMORE! ? !

You: ...

The Prince: (clears throat) I apologize, now let me introduce you to my co-host for this story...TENSHIPRIME!

TenshiPrime: (falls out of the sky) OW! What the heck, Prince! I thought I was supposed to fall on a trampoline?

The Prince: You were, I just thought that that would be funnier! And it WAS! (laughs hysterically)

Tenshi: (aka: TenhsiPrime) Oh, you are _so _gonna get it! (pulls out a gigantic baseball bat)

The Prince: OH SHI-! (gets a baseball bat broken over his head) ...Impressive...that _actually _hurt.

Tenshi: Ha! Take that you psychopathic demon!

The Prince: Yeah, whatever...Now let's bring out our prisoners! I mean, uh, guests! (pulls a lever and the Adventure Time characters fall out of the sky)

Finn: ugh...(stands up) What the shmao happened?

Jake: (stands up) I don't know, man. Maybe you should ask the evil-looking guy over there? (points at The Prince)

BMO: I agree.

Finn: Oh yeah, (looks over to The Prince) Hey buddy! You know where we are?

The Prince: Yes, you are in my Palace...OF TORTURE! (Laughs Maniacally)

Finn and Jake: O_O'

Jake: Dude, I think you might have a few screws loose.

The Prince: SILENCE!

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline: (stand up [finally])

PB (aka Princess Bubblegum): Where are we?

Marceline: How should I know?

PB: (shrugs) I don't know.

Finn: Princess! Marceline! Why are you two here?

Marceline: I was about to ask you the same.

Ice King: (flys up with his beard) Who DARES to capture me! ? !

Gunter: Quack. (How should I know?)

Rainicorn: (Flys up and hits the Ice King) babo yeong-gam ...

Jake: Ice King? Lady?

Finn: What the flip is _he _doing here?

Jake: I'm seriously confused now.

The Prince: _**SILENCE! ! !**_

Everyone else: (stop talking)

The Prince: (sigh) Tenshi, could you explain to them what this is all about?

Tenshi: Alright, you all have been captur- I mean _chosen_ for The Prince's new Truth or dare story, All you have to do is answer the truths honestly, and comply with the dares.

Finn: I still don't get it...

Tenshi: You will soon! cuz' we're starting right now!

The Prince: Let's begin with the one from _**The FinnAwesome Strikes Back**_!

_**(Like it!)**_

_**Dares:**_

_**BMO- Play Justin Bieber music!**_

_**PB - Kiss Finn!**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Finn- Do you love Princess Bubblegum?**_

BMO: Who is 'Justin Bieber' ?

The Prince: Just play it you stupid computer. (hands BMO A justin Bieber disc)

Tenshi: (hits The Prince with her baseball bat) BMO is NOT stupid! He is Cute!

BMO: (put the disc in his disc drive and plays 'Never say Never' Justin Bieber)

Everyone: AAAHHH! (Hold their bleeding ears)

The Prince: This song is my only weakness!

_**Several Minutes later...**_

Ice King: Can't. Take it. Anymore! (Freezes BMO with stupid freezing powers)

Tenshi: Why did you freeze BMO? BMO is awesome!

Ice King: Quiet you idiotic female!

Tenshi: o_e

The Prince: Oh, dude you do NOT realize what you just did...

Ice King: What?

Tenshi: (takes out a machine gun) Never say that AGAIN! (starts shooting the Ice King)

Ice King: (screams like a girl and tries to get away, but instead gets shot to death)

The Prince: (laughing hysterically) Ok! Time to bring the old fart back to life! (Brings the Ice King back to Life with his awesome Author powers)

Ice King: (looks utterly terrified) Oh my god...that was frightening.

Tenshi: What did you just say? (Takes out a sword)

Ice King: Nothing! I said NOTHING!

Tenshi: Better.

The Prince: Alright, PB. _**Kiss Finn!**_

PB: Alright. (walks up to Finn and kisses him on the cheek)

Finn: (blushes)

The Prince: Alright...Finn, _**Do you love Princess Bubblegum?**_

Finn: (blushes even more) No!

Jake: Come on dude! You know you do!

PB: (looks confused)

Finn: Jake! Shut up!

The Prince: Finn, just say it.

Finn: ...

PB: ...

(Insert Awkward Silence Here)

Finn: ...yes...

Viewers: Awwwwwwwwwww!

T-Prime: That's so sweet!

The Prince: (Looks sick) Can we stop this scene of affection? Emotions make me sick!

Finn: Whatever...

T-Prime: The next review is from _**The DR**_!

_**Ok let's get this started:**_

_**Finn_**_

_**Truth: What is one of the evil things you ever done?**_

_**Dare: Commit something evil.**_

_**Gunther_**_

_**Truth: What do you think of Ice King?**_

_**Dare: Do a penguin dance.**_

Finn: I've never done anything evil! I'm a hero!

Jake: Yeah man! This kid's pure!

Tenshi: Not for long! Finn, _**Commit something evil.**_

Finn: WHAT? NO!

The Prince: YOU WILL OBEY ME!

Finn: You're not the boss of me! (Takes out his awesome Gold Sword of PWNage)

The Prince: (Takes out a Demon Sword)

_**One flipping awesome duel later...**_

The Prince and Finn: (both panting and covered in blood and wounds)

The Prince: (heals himself with Author Powers) You are to obey!

Finn: Never!

The Prince: (sigh) I can see you will not falter from your beliefs, I will let this one pass.

Finn: Yeah boy! (high-fives Jake)

Tenshi: That was awesome! _**Gunter: What do you think of the Ice King?**_

Gunter: (already doing a penguin dance) Quack. (I think he needs therapy)

The Prince: True, so painfully true.

Tenshi: Let's keep this going! The next one is from _**adventuretime regular show MAD **_and it says

_**ugh, Fan fiction is for story's, but i guess I'll keep an open mind about this.**_

_**Dare- To: Marceline. Marceline suck the pink out of bubblegum (pink is a lighter shade of red)**_

_**Truth- To: Ice king. What is your favorite piece of clothing?**_

_**Dare: To: Jake. use your strechy powers to strangle LSP**_

The Prince: I apologize for your disliking of ToD stories, Thank you for keeping an open mind, though.

Marceline: Fine. (Suck all the pink out of a piece of bubblegum)

Tenshi: I think they meant _Princess_ Bubblegum.

Marceline: I'm using a loophole, They didn't say _Princess_ Bubblegum, They just said _bubblegum._

The Prince: Smart move, That probably would've killed her.

Everyone: (nod in agreement)

Ice King: My Favorite piece of clothing is my leopard underwear!

The Prince I did NOT need to hear that.

Tenshi: I am now forever scarred by the image of The Ice King in leopard underwear.

Everyone: (shudders)

Jake: Sweet! (strangles LSP who appeared from nowhere)

Everyone else: :)

The Prince: (clears throat) Due to lack of dares I am gonna close up this chapter and the hope for more reviews!

Tenshi: I'm so glad I get to be here! This is so fun!

The Prince: Don't push it…

Tenshi: Sorry, Until next time!

Hosts: BYE! … (glare at the Adventure Time Cast)

A.T.C (aka Adventure Time Cast): …What?

Tenshi: You're supposed to say goodbye with us.

Finn: Oh, uh, sorry.

Everyone: BYE!


	3. The Prince makes troll faces!

The Prince: (sighs) Man, I'm lazy when it comes to writing these stories.

Axe'm: When was last time you updated anyway?

The Prince: …

Axe'm: HA! It's been a year, lazy!

The Prince: Shut up. (Clears throat) Well, I think it is time to continue this ToD (pulls a lever and the A.T.C falls from the sky)

Axe'm: Alright! This next dare is from _**w3irdo13**_!

_**Finn, swallow a whole bottle of sedating cough syrup, walk around town, write down every interesting thing that happened, go home and take a nap.**_

_**Marceline, do you like Finn (as in "like-like")?**_

_**Ice King, sing "Dentist" from the movie "Little Shop of Horrors" (I think that was it).**_

_**I hope you can do all of these.**_

The Prince: Congratulations, W3irdo13!

Axe'm: Finn! Come over here.

Finn: What do you want?

Axe'm: Drink this! It'll give you magic powers! (hands Finn the cough syrup)

Finn: Okay! (drinks the cough syrup) wwwwhhhhhhooooooaaaa….I fffeeellll aaaallllll wwwwiiiieeerrrddd….. **(A/N: WARNING. Following content contains things from the Sonic franchise. If you don't know anything about that, then you shall very confused. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

The Prince: Finn must have been smoking weed! Bad Finn! (hits Finn with a giant hammer.)

Finn: (K.O)

BMO: Where did you get the hammer?

The Prince: I stole it from SEGA after I destroyed their studio. :P

Axe'm: wait wait wait wait! You stole that from _**SEGA!**_

The Prince: Yea. Whats the problem?

Axe'm: I think I know who that belongs to…

?: (crashes through a window.) Who stole my Piko Piko hammer!

Jake: (Whispering to PB) What the shmao does Piko Piko mean?

PB: I have NO clue…

?: (sees The Prince) YOU!

The Prince: You survived!

? : You killed my Sonikku!

The Prince: I killed him because SEGA was torturing him! I put him out of his misery!

? : We were gonna get married and have children!

The Prince: Fat chance! He didn't like you that way! You psychotic Pink Abomination! (Throws the giant hammer at '?')

? (Who we now know is Amy Rose): (catches it) I'm gonna make you pay!

_**One not so flipping awesome duel later**_….

The Prince: (on the floor, bleeding)

Amy: (Still trying to kill him)

Axe'm: And that is why you don't mess with SEGA, folks!

Finn: (writes down everything that happened) I'm gonna go take a nap. (walks away)

Everyone besides Finn, Amy, And The Prince: (watching Amy Trying to kill The Prince)

Axe'm: …Do you think I should tell her that The Prince can't die here?

Jake: …

Axe'm: …

Jake: …nah…

The Prince: THAT'S **IT! ! ! **(throws Amy off of him and teleports her to a Scientific Lab)

_**In the Scientific Lab where Amy was just teleported to…**_

Amy: What the-! Where am I?

Nerdy Scientist: OMG! An Anthromorphic Hedgehog! ? ! Let's cut it open and analyze its organs!

Several other Scientists: (show up from nowhere with knives, scalpals, and chainsaws)

Amy: (whimpers)

_**Back at the Torture Studio…**_

The Prince: (heals himself with UNHOLY POWA) Now let us continue with the dare. (turns to Marceline) _**Marceline, do you like Finn as in "like-like"?**_

Marceline: (Irritated) Why the glob would I "like-like" him? He's a gullible baby-hero.

Finn: (yelling from the bedroom that he is taking a nap in) I AM NOT!

Axe'm: Alright! Next, we have Ice King singing "Dentist" from "Little Shop of Horrors"!

Ice King: (grabs a microphone and clears his throat)

_When I was younger,  
>Just a bad little kid,<br>My momma noticed funny things I did-  
>Like shootin' puppies with a BB-Gun.<br>I'd poison guppies, and when I was done,  
>I'd find a pussy cat and bash in it's head.<br>Thats when my momma said...  
>[Girls]<br>What did she say?  
>[Orin]<br>She said my boy I think someday  
>You'll find a way<br>To make your nat-u-ral tendencies pay!  
>You'll be a Dentist!<em>

_You have a talent for causing things pain  
>Son, be a dentist!<br>People will pay you to be inhumane  
>Your temperamant's wrong for the priesthood<br>And teaching would suit you still less!  
>Son, be a dentist!<br>You'll be a success!_

_((Next lines are spoken))_

_Here he is, girls, the Leader of The Plaque._

_Watch him suck up that gas! Oh my God!_

_He's a Dentist and he'll never-ever be any good!_

_Who wants their teeth done by the Marquis de Sade? Oh, that hurts! I'm not numb!_

_Aw shut up! Open wide! Here I come!_

_I am your Dentist!_

_(Goodness Gracious!)_

_And I enjoy the career that I picked!_

_(You love it)_

_I am your Dentist!_

_(Fitting braces!)_

_And I get off on the pain I inflict!_

_(You really love it!)_

_When I start extracting your molars-_

_(Don't try it!)_

_You girls will be screaming like holy rollers!_

_Dentist!_

_And though it may cause my patients distress_

_Distress!_

_Somewhere in heaven above me,  
>I know that my mama's proud of me!<br>Now I'm a dentist...  
>And a success!<em>

_((The following final part is spoken))_

_Say "Ah"!_

_Ah_

_Say "Ah"!_

_Ah_

_Say "Ah"!_

_Ah_

_Now, spit!_

Axe'm: That was… kinda stupid.

Ice King: You DARE to insult MY SINGING!

Axe'm: Can you stop me? (pulls out a baseball bat)

Ice King: 0_0' (runs and hides in THE CORNER)

The Prince: Alright… let's continue.

Axe'm: This next dare is from _**Raimaru**_. 

_**Good job so far. Can't wait for the next chapter.**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Finn and Princess Bubblegum have to have a 5 minute makeout session while being videotaped.**_

_**Ice King has to admit that no princess will ever love him.**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Jake: Have you ever done something extremely evil, and if so, what? (aside from the whole City of Thieves and bagel-stealing situations.)**_

_**Gunther: Why do you hang out with Ice King?**_

The Prince: (Teleports Finn back from his nap) You! Make out with Princess Bubblegum! The dare DEMANDS IT.

Finn: (blushes furiously) What is WRONG with you people?

PB: (blushes extremely) W-wow, um t-that's a little e-extreme…

The Prince: (sighs) (uses unholy hypno powers on them) You want to make out for five minutes.

PB and Finn: (start making out)

BMO: (start recording it) This is very unusual…

Ice King: (reads his dare) NEVER! I will have my princess bride that will love me!

The Prince: (facepalm) (uses unholy hypno powers on him) Admit that no princess will love you.

Ice King: No princess will ever love a frail old man like me.

Axe'm: Why do you keep using your powers on them?

The Prince: There more uncooperative than the LOZ cast, and it's starting to annoy me.

Jake: That's kinda dumb.

The Prince: (troll face) Problem?

Axe'm: Jake! _**Have you ever done something extremely evil, and if so, what? (aside from the whole City of Thieves and bagel-stealing situations.)**_

_****_Jake: (Thinks for a moment) Not really, I'm too lazy.

The Prince: Gunther! _**Why do you hang out with Ice King?**_

Gunther: Quack quack. (It's fun to watch him get his butt kicked by Finn and Jake)

The Prince: I can imagine. Next Dare! This one is from _**hi mom**_

_**marceline:run around in a chicken costume until you reach a random beach**_

_**finn: epic battle with gunther**_

_**princess bubblegum: kick finn in a sppt chosen by the almighty PRINCE**_

Marceline: (get into a chicken costume and starts running)

Gunther: QUACK. (pulls out an ice sword)

Finn: (stops making out with PB and pulls out his golden sword of PWNage) RAAAAGH! (charges gunther)

The Prince: (freezes time for everyone except him Axe'm and PB) PB, go kick Finn in the crotch repeatedly.

PB: …Why?

The Prince: (troll face) (uses unholy hypno powers on her) Because you want to.

PB: (goes up to Finn and kicks him in the crotch 132,987,654,376 times)

The Prince: (unfreezes time)

Finn: (falls down holding his crotch) MY CROTCH! MY HEROIC CROTCH! ! !

Everyone in the Universe: LOL! ! ! !

Marceline: (walk up) The beach was cool, I guess.

Axe'm: Next Dare! This one is from _**silent-air-of-sylphs**_

_**too lazy to log in...**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Finn: Leave your hat off for the rest of the chaptah.**_

_**Jake: Eat an Everything Burrito in two bites. Or at least, attempt to.**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Finn: What IS it with you and the ocean?**_

_**Jake: What is in an Everything Burrito? And don`t say everything!**_

Finn: Ok, then. CHECK THIS OUT! (epicly takes his hat off, revealing epic short blonde hair, or something like that)

Everyone in the Universe: (faint)

Jake: (grows huge and eats an everything burrito in two bites) Mmmm, everything burrito…

Axe'm: Finn, _**What IS it with you and the ocean?**_

Finn: (shrugs) I don't know! I wish I knew, so I could go and conquer that ocean!

The Prince: (smiles evilly) (pours Ocean water on Finn)

Finn: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (falls down and sobs)

Axe'm: (looks at Finn, then The Prince) You're evil, ya know that?

The Prince: (troll face) Problem?

Axe'm: (shrugs) Not really, just pointing that out.

Jake: (eyes get really big) THE EVERYTHING BURRITO IS BEYOND COMPREHENSION.

Axe'm: Good to know!

The Prince: Well, we're out of time. See you next time.

Everyone: (groan in irritation)

Marceline: You spent months not even looking at this story, and you're ending this soon?

The Prince: (troll face) Problem?

Axe'm: How 'bout we introduce the characters from 'Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake' next chapter?

The Prince: What? No!

Axe'm: Too late! (giggles evilly) Send in some reviews for the new characters, folks!

Everyone: BYE!


End file.
